User blog:Baru Drake/FanMade Card Creation!
As a ton of new changes are flowing down the road to absolute domination in OTK's from today's generation of decks... I wanted to post here at least a sign of some dying support to decks that may never yet see the light of day ever again. Abilities that literally introduced us to new Game Mechanics made me accept the harshness of reality even more. The new features introduced to us in Buddyfight Ace are G.Evo and D Share. I'm so very sorry for those who loves Astrodragons a lot, but... I just can't really sink it in my head that Galaxy F is even a new feature, as it only requires left & center monsters, and an item. Fairly common... but, for G.Evo and D Share, it's a different story. G.Evo, for me, I think, is a new feature, as it enables evolution-calls after almost every battle at no cost. This is a step-up in evolution decks that involve calling monsters on top of another monster, but most of them can only do this during the main phase, and I think there are also other decks that allow for counter evolution-calls, like Athora Adamant, or something. D Share is especially a new feature since this is the first time Bushiroad has given to us an ability that involves giving other cards their own abilities! Although, this feature of giving a card their own abilities have already been applied, like these cards: (Burn Nova, World Linker, etc.), just like G.Evo, D Share takes this mechanic to a whole new level! A level of buddyfight which literally broke the game! (It's not really broken, it's just that Linkdragon Order decks have the potential to break the game... but if only there was a deck that has the capablity to deal -50 damage to the opponent in 1 turn... with Harahara's D Share, along with the combo of Agito, and the re-(Stand) spell, Linkdragon Order decks can gain of up to a total of +48 life in 1 turn! It's a pain to deal with... believe me, I've tried...) This is just some random fanmade card that I made out of whim. I haven't balanced it, yet(as I have absolutely no idea how to even balance a card), but as long as the thought is understood, anyone who knows how to balance this card's cost/condition are welcome to adjust this card's details. Ok... here's the card... Ultimate Exteme Great Spell, "Stars of Non-Existence" Type: Impact World: Legend World Attribute: Star You may only cast this card if there are 《Star》 monster on your left and right. Cost 2 [[gauge], and discard a 《Star》 from your hand.] This card on the field cannot be sent to the drop zone by opponent's cards, its abilities cannot be nullified, and it can remain on the field if your initial buddy is a "《Star》". https://buddyfight.wikia.com/wiki/Counter Counter "Fateful Judgement" Choose a card on your opponent's field, and you may pay 1 gauge and discard one 《Star》 from your hand. If you do, the chosen card will be treated as a "Blank Card", and will be sent to the drop zone. You can only set one "Ultimate Extreme Great Spell, "Stars of Non-Existence"" on your field. Note: This picture is not mine. I do not own this picture. More Notes: And, yes... I wanted Sofia's 《Star》 deck to gain more support. Sofia's fighting style involves in nullifying all the abilities of all cards on the opponent's field, preventing her opponents from playing in their usual fighting styles, as their card abilities has been nulled. And so I thought, what if... if this is what Sofia really prefers, then I imagined that maybe she doesn't like letting her opponents play the way they like, however they like it. As there are a lot of cards that prevent ability-nulls nowadays(*cough* Dragon Force *cough*), I thought to myself, why not just remove all the concepts of the cards itself? And thus, I thought of making up this fanmade card for Sofia's sake...! (I'm beggin' you, Bushiroad... PLS BRING SOFIA BACK!!!) �� �� Category:Blog posts